Visões
by raven-titan
Summary: Ravena tem tido estranhas sensações... Afeição pelo Mutano, visões de Azarath contendo sua mãe... É uma história com romance, ação, aventura...Revelações ao correr da história são inevitáveis...


Gênero: Ação,Romance

By: raven-titan

Título: Visões

Categoria Cartoons

Cartoon: Teen Titans

Capítulo 1- O Começo

observações: ao longo da história PODE( não tem previsão,mas é para avisar) podem aparecer , que são comentários meus

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma manhã normal nas torres dos titãs. Robin treinando kung fu na sala de treinamentos, Estelar dando uma volta com Sillkie em volta da torre, Cyborg cuidando do T-Car, Mutano jogando vídeo-game e Ravena meditando em seu quarto. De repente, o alarme toca, e todos os titãs se reúnem na sala para ver o problema.

**Robin-** É o Plasmus...Está no centro da cidade

**Cyborg- **Que que ele está fazendo?

**Robin- **Banco...Vamos gente!

No centro, encontram Plasmus. Robin começa atacando ele no olho, Cyborg no estômago, Estelar na cabeça, Ravena e Mutano nos pés. Vendo que não está dando certo, Robin arma um plano:

Robin- Cyborg, continue atacando na barrida; Estelar, voe e ataque ele por trás; Mutano, distraia ele; Ravena, espere e ataque ele por dentro...Eu vou sozinho 

**Robin-** TITÃS,VAMOS!

Com o canhão, Cyb ataca Plasmus...Que se recompõe depois de ter se difundido com o ataque. O monstro sente algum efeito com os Starbolds, e acaba se distraindo, poupando o trabalho do BB...Nessa hora Robin acerta Plasmus com um de seus discos elétricos, fazendo ele desmaiar. Na forma de humano, ele é levado para a cadeia. Cansados, os titãs resolvem ir na pizzaria... Depois de descansarem um pouco, decidem voltar a torre titã.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De volta a torre, exaustos da luta, cada titã vai relaxar...Robin vai pro seu quarto, Estelar pro banheiro, Cyborg cuidar de seu carro, Ravena some, e Mutano quer jogar vídeo-game...Quando ele vai convidar os outros para jogar, todos estavam ocupados, então decide procurar outra coisa para fazer, e se lembra que a Ravena não devia estar tão ocupada assim...

Quando ele começa a procurar, se lembra de como a Ravena o despreza...De como ela deve odiar as piadas dele...De como deve sentir nojo de quando ele esta por perto...Ele percebe que com esses pensamentos o deixa muito abalado, e sente uma coisa estranha...Algo que nunca tinha sentido, mas decide ignorar...

Desanimado pois ninguém fazia companhia pra ele, Mutano decide ir para o terraço...Queria pensar um pouco sobre o que sentiu momentos antes, sobre alguma coisa...

Quando chega lá, descobre onde está Ravena...Percebe que ela está chorando, provavelmente ela estava querendo ficar sozinha, mas mesmo assim ele se aproxima dela...

**Mutano- **Ei,Ravena, porque você ta chorando?

Ravena-(enxugando as lágrimas) Estava pensando...Lembra no fim do mundo? Quando tudo parecia perdido, vocês ficaram do meu lado...Por pior as coisas que eu tinha feito, por mais que eu tenha ajudado a destruir o mundo...Vocês ainda ficaram comigo...Estavam dispostos a morrer por mim, tentaram de tudo para me fazer mudar de idéia...E eu sempre fui grossa com todos...Mas mesmo assim, vocês ficaram lá...Muito Obrigada 

**Mutano- **Mas você sempre foi nossa amiga...Talvez até a titã mais forte e confiável, e você acha que eu ia te deixar para trás, e ainda mais no fim do mundo? Sendo você tão especial para mim?

Ao ouvir isso, Ravena pensa ter ouvido errado...Será que ele falou que ela era especial? BB também percebe no que falou...Agora ele entendeu o que sentiu antes, e percebe que sempre sentiu isso...Mas era difícil admitir isso. Como ele ia gostar dela? São tão diferentes...

Ravena realmente não sabia o que pensar...Há pouco tempo percebia que sentia uma atração pelo Mutano, mas pensava que era só nervosismo pela chegada de seu pai...Mas agora que ela via que ele também sentia, não tinha reação...

**Mutano-**(decidindo falar o que sente) Ravena...posso te dizer uma coisa?

**Ravena-**(tentando escapar) Já está tarde...Melhor entrarmos

**Mutano-**Certo

Já é de noite...Na torre todos dormem, tranqüilos, sem nada em mente... Mas do nada, Raven acorda assustada. Tinha tido uma visão. Era meio estranha...Tinha fogo, sangue, e alguns gritos... Agoniada com tudo isso, ela decide lembrar o que acontecia na visão. Aparece Azarath... E Arella, sua mãe, estava sofrendo., pois estava presa em uma câmara.

Sem esperar duas vezes, Ravena parte para Azarath.

**Ravena-** _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_

_Karason Rasksorf Endered_

Basteric Sindrian Azarath 

_Azarath Azarath_

Quando ela cria o portal, percebe que está com um mau pressentimento muito forte. Mesmo receando, ela decide partir.

continua...


End file.
